Fall of the New Republic
by Proffesor X
Summary: A more complex version of the destruction of the Hosnian System, introducing a completely new and original character. Warning: This story contains elements from Claudia Grey's canon novel "Bloodline", read under your own risk. (Non Canon-friendly)
1. Prologue

The Empire had been defeated.

The Galaxy was finally free from its tyranny and vile reign, and the New republic had successfully forced it to sign the Galactic Concordance to ensure it would never resurface and spread chaos ever again.

However, little did the Republic know that whatever remained of the Empire had retreated into unknown space and eventually became what is known as the First Order, an organization that would prove to be a bigger threat than the Empire.

With Mon Mothma stepping down as chancellor of the New Republic, the Galactic Senate suffered a very noticeable change, which was the surging of two divisions: The Centrists, who favored a strong galactic government and a more powerful military, and the Populists, who believed that planets should retain their full sovereignty.

Leia Organa herself belonged to the Populist faction, in which she was supported by senators Varish Vicly from Lonera and Tai-Lin Garr from Gatalenta, who were the ones that Leia felt comfortable with. She was also accompanied by a teenage Korr Sella (who would later become her commander in the Resistance) and by June Waller, a young woman from the planet New Vyllia who was offered the chance to study politics from a politician from the Republic, and she chose Organa herself.

June was a very loyal and comprehensive individual, she stood by Leia's side throughout the latter's last year in the New Republic, including when Senator Ransolm Casterfo exposed Leia's true parentage. June understood why Leia hid her parentage and didn't judge her unlike the rest of the senate. In fact, she had also been the one that convinced Korr to return to her sevices.

Eventually, Organa discovered it was Sindian the one who had discovered her secret and the one who convinced Casterfo to expose it. Not only that, Sindian was also a member of the First Order and had been behind the Napkin Bombing, the Amazines and the assassination of Senator Garr (Later blaming Casterfo for it). Organa was able to convince the Elder Houses to strip Sindian of her royal titles and power, leaving the Arkanis senator humiliated.

After the formation of the Resistance, June officially became senator of New Vyllia, and (with a bit more of investigation) was finally able to expose Sindian's treachery to the senate, getting Sindian incarcerated and saving Casterfo from death sentence.

Six years later, Senator Waller started regretting her decision to become a politician…


	2. Stressful Evening

June was sitting in Chancellor Villecham's office, trying (for the millionth time) to convince him to take action against the First Order.

"Chancellor, I don't get. Your job is to ensure security for the Republic and the planets that conform it, why don't you do anything against the First Order?" She asked.

"That's a Resistance's issue, isn't it?" he said calmly. "As leader of the Senate and therefore the Republic, I focus on politics and economy, not armed forces."

"As leader of the Republic, you should focus on a proper leadership, which includes the defense of your people, maybe if you gave the Resistance more support…"

"The Resistance gets enough military support from the Republic, I don't know how else can we help them." He replied. By now, June was starting to get mad. "Enough support?" she asked softly. "The only thing you give the resistance is a fleet of ships that can be destroyed, what you should do is recruit more soldiers and show interest for what the First Order may be capable of doing."

"But what could they be capable of? They haven't violated the Galactic Concordance and the probabilities of that happening are low." Hael sighed frustrated. "Please Chancellor, I implore you to open your eyes before it's too late."

Chancellor Villecham reclined his back against his chair and looked at her in a sympathetic way. "Senator Waller, it's been a long day, I can see your tired. Go home and get some rest, I assure I'll see what I can do about it, but please relax, your gonna lose your hair out of anger, and you're too young to lose your hair."

"Thanks for the compliment." Replied June. "I hope you do something. Good evening." And with that said, she stood up and exited the office, rubbing her temples and thinking of the stressful day she had.

As she was walking through the hallways of the senatorial complex a peculiar voice distracted her from her thoughts "Well, hello there June." Her expression quickly morphed into an angry frown. "Why me Anysun?" she muttered to herself before she turned around to see Senator Yildun Phoenix of Onderon, the most ignorant, rude and childish member of the senate, who called everyone by their first name as if they were inferior and known for being sexist and xenophobic. June wondered how could that man carry Lux Bonteri's legacy in the senate.

"What's wrong honey, you feel bad?" he asked mockingly. "Listen "honey" I don't have time for you, so get out of my sight and go do something useful." She replied angrily and turned around to go. Yildun smirked. "Oh I'm gonna do something useful yes." He said in a soft, mysterious tone. "I'm gonna help you lose your stress dear, and It'll be a very nice experience for both of us." He said as he slowly started to caress her shoulders and her back.

June felt her face heat up in anger and suddenly released herself from his grasp, kicked him hard in the groin and then brutally punched him in the neck, just were his adam's apple was. He fell to floor in pain, one hand on his groin and the other on his neck.

June bent down so she could see him better. "What was that?" she asked mockingly, even putting her hand on her ear to emphasize. "Did you say something? No? Okay, see you later." She said softly and then stood up and walked out of the building and into her speeder.


	3. The Weirdest Way to Send a Plan

June was back in her apartment. She was already in her nightgown and was talking to a woman in a hologram.

"You should've been there Iolande." Said June as she plopped on a chair with a glass of water. "First Chancellor Villecham refused to do something about the First Order once again, and to make things worse, Yildun Phoenix himself tries to use me as his… entertainment." She shivered in disgust when she said the last word.

"That's so gross." Said Iolande. "I honestly don't understand what people see in him, he's ugly and extremely bearded, not to mention old."

"Yeah, but I think there's gonna be a big change now that I've sent him to the hospital, one of the few interesting things I've done since becoming a senator." Replied June with a big smirk on her face. Iolande had a worried look on her face.

"You really did that?" She asked. "But what if he decides to testify against you? What are you gonna do?"

June smiled softly to her friend. "Don't worry he won't have the guts to do it." Iolande frowned in confusion. "Why do you think that?"

"First, there's proof that I attacked in self-defense. Second, he comes from a wealthy family, yes, but I come from a military family, so if anyone tries to attack me they can expect my cousin Reese to send them to their doom with his collection of tanks."

Iolande nodded comprehensively. "Okay, so did you just want to talk to me because you were bored or do you need something?" June's smile turned into a nervous frown, her heart started beating at a thousand miles per hour and she even started trembling.

"Actually." She said. "I was thinking, since I want to help the Resistance, but the Senate refuses to take action, I will have to do it on my own, even if means breaking the law, and…" She looked at Iolande in the hologram. The latter understood what she meant. "I'm not sure I'm the best person to help you." She said softly.

"Come on! Iolande you've been in the First Order for about a year, there must be something important you might know!" said June frustrated.

"I'm sorry, June I really am. I'm Hux's assistant and bodyguard, but that doesn't grant me access to all data, just what he considers appropriate to show me." Replied Iolande in an apologetic tone.

"But there must be something important among the data you can access. Please?" said June while making big puppy eyes. Iolande sighed.

"Yes, there is something, but I don't have access to it, I just managed to get it, you must promise me that you'll be extra careful with this information." June raised her arm and said. "Let lightning struck me if I don't." Iolande took her holopad and wrote something, a minute later a loud ping came from June's datapad.

"I just sent you the plans of the First Order's new super-weapon. The Resistance is aware of this weapon, but they don't know anything about it, the only thing you have to do is show it to the Resistance." She explained.

"Okay, with all due respect, if this is all you've got, why don't you just send it to the Resistance yourself?" asked June. "You wanna know why?" Answered Iolande. "Because if General Organa sends someone to meet me so that I can give them the archive, there's a great risk the First Order might find out and wipe me and the messenger out, besides you know the Resistance will never accept things like this by mail due to security issues."

June raised her eyebrow. "And sending it to someone else isn't risky?" "It is, yes, but I used an information retriever to send you the plans, and… that retriever could belong to anyone." she said before winking.

June nodded. "Okay, I just hope your crazy strategy doesn't have serious consequences." She said. "I'm sure it won't, and I hope you can sleep tonight, after you turned away everything your family taught you about following protocol." Replied Iolande, making June scoff. "They don't know what is it like to be a politician." "Anyway, talk to you later, over and out." And with that said the conversation ended. 'Strange method to send a plan indeed.' thought June.

Then someone rang her door. "Enter." She said, then a female programmed T-series tactical droid known as K2-B4 entered the apartment, carrying a paper bag. "Evening, senator." She said as she walked towards the table. "I brought you supper." June smiled.

"Thanks a lot, K2." She replied happily. "You're welcome, is there anything else I can do for you?" she asked. "No, K2 that's okay, thanks." She replied. "As you wish, miss." And with that, K2 walked away. June walked towards the table and saw two pieces of Endorian chicken waiting for her.

Meanwhile, aboard the Finalizer, Iolande was sitting in her personal desk in the bridge. She was slightly nervous, as she knew Hux could discover the treachery in any moment.

Suddenly, Hux himself entered the room accompanied by Captain Phasma. "Listen up!" He yelled as he walked in. "I want every single one of you to stand from your desks and put your hands behind your back right now!" Everyone, including Iolande, did what he asked as quickly as they could.

"There is a mole in here ladies and gentlemen. A mole in our very own flagship, and I will make sure that individual doesn't see the sunlight again." He said angrily, he then nodded to Phasma, she nodded back and headed to the holograms' panel. "Show the plans." She ordered. "Plans not available." Replied the computer. She turned around.

"As you can see, the plans of the Starkiller Base are gone, which means one of you had the audacity to take them with an information retriever, because there is no record of a First Order device being used. We will find the loathsome traitor responsible for this, and until that happens… No one moves from this bridge."


	4. A Killer in Hosnian Prime

Hux and Phasma quickly started inspecting every single agent on the bridge very carefully. Iolande was standing next to her desk waiting for her turn to be inspected. She had already taken care of the situation, but was still slightly nervous.

In a few minutes, Hux was there, standing in front of her with a serious expression. Iolande stood straight and firm. "Iolande, I wouldn't like doubting your allegiance, but I can't make a difference with one person, I'm gonna have to inspect your desk."

Iolande looked at him in the eye. "I assure you General, my loyalty is with the First Order." She replied. "I'll be the judge of that." He said, she stepped back. "Go ahead General, I have nothing to hide." "We'll see." And with that Hux opened the desk's drawers and started looking for the retriever.

"General!" called Phasma loudly. Hux turned around to see her pointing her blaster at Lieutenant Chance, he approached them and started at him in a threatening way. "Please General! I've never seen that thing before!" he said with panic notorious in his voice.

"The retriever is in your desk, and that only means one thing… You are the mole!" said Hux angrily. "Iolande." He called, she walked towards him. "Check the activity reports of the retriever." He ordered as he handed her the retriever, she took it and went through the historial.

"The retriever did extract the plans and they were sent to a senator in the New Republic." She said calmly, Hux was already furious. "What… senator?" He asked in low voice. Iolande felt intimidated by the way he was speaking. "Senator June Waller of New Vyllia."

Hux nodded. "Look in the archives for the best bounty hunters in the galaxy… We have a politician to eliminate." He said. "What do we do with this piece of trash?" asked Phasma, "Get rid of him." He ordered. Chance started pleading for his life to no avail, Phasma shot him through the head, killing him and earning a flinch from every other operative in the Bridge.

A few minutes later, Iolande finally found a bounty hunter that might be useful. "General, I found a Bounty Hunter you might like." Hux looked at her. "Who might that be?" He asked as she handed him the holopad. "Jeers Attiss from Nal Hutta." He looked through his profile and was greatly impressed: Kaleesh, incredibly skilled with a knife, decent skills in unarmed combat, and known for killing a vast number of dangerous criminals. Hux liked him indeed.

"Very well. Contact him, he's hired." He replied with an evil smirk. "Will do sir." Said Iolande. Hux exited the bridge and Iolande returned to her desk and hired him using a secret communications network. He accepted to kill June in exchange of five hundred thousand credits (An amount the First Order could pay). Iolande became worried, she knew June might not survive that kind of threat.

Next evening, on Hosnian Prime, June was sitting in Senator Mortan's penthouse. He had organized a dinner for both the centrists and populists so that they could come to an agreement in regards of improving trade relations with the Trans-Hydian Borderlands, or so he clamied. Every member of the senate knew that Mortan usually used political issues as an excuse to make everyone come to his galas.

June was just sitting in the table with her head on her hand. "Come on dear." Said Senator Vicly. "Change that frown, you should be enjoying yourself." June scoffed. "We should be discussing real solutions for real problems and trying to cooperate with each other instead of being in different factions, not wasting time in a gala." She replied in a bored tone.

"Try to have fun my friend, you're twenty-four, you're not gonna be that young forever." Said Vicly, June sighed. "If you say so, Senator Vicly." She replied. Suddenly a yell came from Senator Madmund. "The champagne is over, what are we gonna drink now?" "There's more in the store room." Said Senator Mortan, just as June stood up. "I'll go fetch it." She said. "Are you sure Senator Waller?" asked Senator Madmund.

"I'm very sure, it's way better than to sit here doing nothing." she replied. "Where's the store room?" "Down the hall, third room to the right." Said Senator Mortan as he pointed towards a hall with no lights. June nodded and walked towards it.

Soon, June entered the third room to her right, completely unaware that there was a strange dark figure following her. She looked in the shelves for a box of champagne and finally found it. However, just as she was about to pick it up, she heard a soft footstep approaching her.

She turned around and saw Jeers Attiss himself, holding a dagger, ready to stab her to death. He swung the dagger, trying to slit her throat, but missed. June quickly disarmed him with a kick and tried to punch him, but he caught her fist and shoved her to the floor.

In a quick movement, he grabbed the dagger and attempted to stab her, she rolled out of the way and stood up. She tackled him and tried to take the dagger from him, but he resisted and rolled them over so he was pinning her down. He scratched her right arm, making her groan, then attempted to stab her face, only for June to catch it and grab the blade of the dagger with her left hand, cutting herself.

She poked his eye with strength, making him scream in pain and head-butted him, allowing her to push him off her. She took the knife and threw it away, just as Jeers came back to his senses. Soon both started trading blows, with Jeers kicking June in the face and she kneeing him in the stomach, he then pulled her hair violently, but she was able to resist and bite his wrist.

He yelled in pain and threw her against the shelf. He tried to attack her again, but June grabbed a cup from the shelf and broke it in his face. She proceeded to kick and punch him until he punched her in the mouth, making her bleed. He grabbed a corkscrew and pinned her against a wall and tried to stab her, but she dodged and he hit the wall instead, she banged his head in the wall, disorienting him, then grabbed him and threw him through a window that was in the room, making him fall thirteen floors to his death.

June looked as he hit the ground and sat in the floor, tired, panting and with her hand and arm bleeding, suddenly Senator Cleo Hekat from Coruscant entered the room. She was June's best friend in the senate (enough for both to call each other by their first names when proper) and she was a near human (she had sky blue lips and pointy ears) that was two months younger than her.

"June!" she yelled as soon as he saw her, she jogged towards her and bent down. "What happened to you?" she said concerned as she saw her cuts. By now blood was dripping from her lavender skin. "A kaleesh tried to kill me." Cleo's eyes became large with shock. "But why?" "I'm not sure if this is the best place to talk about it. Maybe we can talk back at my apartment."

Cleo stood up and offered her hand, she took it and both walked back to the main room.

Senator Vicly almost fainted when she saw June. "Oh my force dear! Are you okay?" she yelled, much like a mother would. "Don't worry Senator Vicly, I'm okay." She replied. "And what happened with the champagne?" Asked Senator Madmund. "Forget the darn champagne Madmund, if you want it go fetch it yourself!" Yelled Cleo.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm taking Senator Waller home. Good night" she said, and with that they went down the elevator, exited the building and walked to Cleo's speeder.


	5. Illegal Journey

June was once again in her apartment, sitting on a couch while Cleo tended her injuries. She bit her lip to avoid yelling as Cleo cleaned her injuries, "Don't worry." she said warmly. "I'm done, I just have to bind you up." He said and in less than five minutes her arm and hand were bandaged. "Thanks Cleo, I didn't know you had first aid skills." "There's a lot of thing you don't know about me." She replied with a smile.

Cleo put everything back in first aid kit and K2 took it away. "So, if I may ask, why did a kaleesh tried to kill you?" Asked Cleo, her expression wavering between concerned and serious. "Let's just say someone called Iolande doesn't know that she shouldn't make promises she can't fulfill." She replied, Cleon frowned in confusion. "I'm sorry to say, I don't understand what you mean." June sighed. "Listen Cleo, what I'm about to tell you is very delicate information, I need you to promise that you'll keep it between us."

Cleo nodded understanding what she meant. "I promise." She said, she leaned a bit closer to her. "Ok, as you know we both support the Resistance in its fight against the First Order, but the rest of the senate refuses to do anything. So, this friend of mine, Iolande, has been undercover in the First Order, and she's been trying to find anything the Resistance might consider useful. So, last night I asked her if she could tell me something, and she gave me this."

June took her datapad and showed Cleo the plans of the Starkiller. "This is a super-weapon the First Order's been working on, the Resistance knows of this, but they don't have any details, so she asked me to show it to the Resistance, so they can finally defeat that Empire's descendant. But she didn't count with the First Order finding out and sending a bounty hunter to kill me." Cleo eyes widened. "And, do you know what happened to her?" She asked. "Yeah, I tried to contact her a few hours ago, she answered and told me that she wasn't discovered, but also told me to be careful. She didn't say why, but we already know the reason." She finished.

"So what is your plan exactly?" She asked. "Tomorrow's morning, I'm going to D'Qar to deliver this to General Organa herself, I won't spend another day in this planet, seeing how everyone just argues without coming to an agreement or not doing anything. The only problem is, I don't have a ship and I don't know how to fly one either." She admitted. "Don't worry about transport, I will take you." She said, June sighed. "Cleo, you don't have to get involved I can handle it." "No." She said sternly. "June, we've been friends for five years, and we've always been there to support each other, I have a ship and I know how to fly it. If you want, talk to General Organa alone, but I'm taking you to D'Qar."

June stared at her, he sometimes raised her voice in a debate or showed her determination to fulfill her goals, but she never spoke in such firm tone. "Okay, you can come with me, just have your ship ready at the docks early in the morning." She sighed. "Please forgive me, I didn't mean to speak to you like that." She said, June shook her head. "It's fine. It caught me off-guard, but it's okay. In fact, you reminded me of my aunt Nara."

"Okay…" She replied. "I'll have the ship ready. In that case, I better get going, goodnight June." "Goodnight Cleo." Cleo stood up and went out of the apartment. June went to her room, changed into her pajamas and lied down in her bed, staring at her ceiling, before slowly drifting off to sleep. Next morning, June woke up and did her usual morning routine. She then had K2 drive her to the docks, in which she had a clear sight of Cleo standing in the docks, waiting for her.

"Cleo! I told you to have your ship ready!" She complained. "It is ready!" She replied. "Then where is it?" she questioned, crossing her arms. "Three steps forward and you would actually embrace it." She said before reclining against the air without falling. She took a small device out while smirking and pressed a button, a strange amount of energy filled the air behind Cleo and faded to reveal a long limousine-like ship stationed on the docks.

June was stunned. "Is that a stealth ship?" she asked softly. Cleo nodded. "The first stealth limo in the galaxy, only one exists and it's right in front of you." She replied with a happy grin. "Cleo, I owe you." She said while smiling stupidly, and stayed like that for a minute before coming to her senses. "We should get going, come on K2." "Woah, why is your droid coming?" She asked confused.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you a curious fact about me: I never leave Hosnian Prime without her… Never." She said before boarding the ship, K2 stopped in front of the landing ramp. "After you Senator Hekat." She said while raising her hand towards her. "Oh thanks." She said and entered the ship, sitting next to June, K2 sitting in front of them. The inside of the ship was the typical inside of a limo: comfortable seats of dark gray color and drinks. The ship took off from the landing bay and headed into space. In a few minutes they made the jump to hyperspace, bound for D'Qar.

In D'Qar, Leia Organa was sitting next to Korr and Poe Dameron, who was drinking water as if his life depended on it. "Poe, chill out you're gonna drown." Said Korr with a worried tone. "Korr, with that you just admitted you've never been stranded two days in a desert planet without water or food!" complained Poe, before continuing drinking. "I just hope BB-8 finds his way back." "You and me both." Said Leia "Let's hope he still has that map inside." Suddenly a yell came from Kaydel Ko Connix. "I'm picking up a signal, a ship just came out of hyperspace." "Is it Resistance or First Order?" Asked Leia. "I don't know, I've never seen this type of ship before." She stepped aside to reveal a hologram of the ship.

"Who could it possibly be?" Asked Poe. "I don't know but it could be someone we know." Replied Korr. "Well, we're about to find out, Kaydel contact that ship." Ordered Leia, Kaydel nodded and pressed a button. "Unknown ship, identify yourself." She said. "This is Senator June Waller from the Republic, requesting landing permission. I need to talk to General Leia Organa." The three of them turned to look at Leia. "Give her permission to land." Kaydel nodded. "Landing permission granted." She said on the pa. "Korr, come with me, we're going to receive an old friend." Said Leia. "Of course." Replied Korr happily.

They both went outside and stood outside as they saw the limo descend into the planet and land in the base. After it landed, June and Cleon walked out of the limo. "General Organa, Korrie, it's so nice to see you again." Said June as soon as she had her feet on the planet's surface. "We're glad to see you too." Said Korr. "How's been the Senate?" She asked. "Disgusting." Replied June quickly, Korr nodded. "I believe you didn't come here for a causal visit, did you June?" Asked Leia. "Right you are General, I need to show you something important."


	6. Delivering the Plans

Leia and Korr took June to the control center of the base, there she took out her holopad and showed the Starkiller's plans to the personnel. "So this is the weapon Iolande was talking about?" Asked Kaydel. "Yes." Said June. "It wasn't easy to come here, I almost got killed because of this plans." Poe was shocked, but managed to keep his composure.

"So, what are we gonna do with this plans." He asked. Leia turned to look at him. "We're keeping this plans, this weapon must have a weak point and we're going to find a way to exploit it." She said firmly. "We are thankful, June, for bringing us this, the only question is why?" June sighed. "I've always wanted help the Resistance, but the senate always refuses to do anything, so If I want to help you, I think I'm gonna have to leave the senate for good." She said.

"You're sure about that?" Asked Korr. "Yes I am, I'm honestly starting to wonder why did I decide to become a senator." Leia nodded. "Very well, Korr come with me, I need to talk to you. June, you can stay here for a while if you want, maybe Poe can give you a tour of the base." And with that, Leia and Korr went to a private room of the base to talk.

"So, do you want a tour, Senator?" Asked Poe. "Maybe on another occasion, I need to talk to someone, please excuse me." Said June as she left the control room and went back to the ship.

Cleo was sitting calmly on the limo, so was K2. She raised his head to look at her. "Did you deliver it?" She asked, June sat next to him. "Yes, but I need to tell you something." Cleo raised her eyebrow. "What is it?" She put her hands on her laps and looked at her in the eye.

"I want to quit the senate." She confessed, Cleo's eyes widened "What… but why?" She asked confused. "You know precisely why, Cleo." She replied. "The senate's a piece of filth and I'm tired of tolerating politicians who never do anything and just waste their times organizing parties and never giving a decent solution for our problems. I'm going to support the Resistance in the senate one last time before resigning officially." She finished.

"If that's what you want." Replied Cleo. "Actually… I do understand you, after all I didn't choose this career." She was taken aback by this revelation. "You didn't?" She shook his head.

"My dear father wanted me to be successful, but he thought I was too stupid to pick a career, so he did it for me." She admitted. "The only reason I remain in the senate is to make him proud. I want to do something else. I want to find out what I really want in life."

June nodded comprehensively. Being from a military family, she did recall a few things she was prohibited to do, including arguing with her elders, if they made a decision, it was final.

"Is it ok, if I go out with you? I want to see the base with my eyes." She said, June gave her a small smile and stood up, with him following her. They both walked out of the ship, with K2 following and saw Korr coming towards them.

"Oh, hello Senator Hekat, I didn't know you came too." She said as she saw her, she, along with June, was also a big supporter of the Resistance in the Senate.

"Hello Commander Sella." She greeted back, June stepped in their conversation. "What did General Organa tell you?" "She wants me to show this to the Senate to warn them about the danger of the weapon." June scoffed. "I doubt they'll listen." Korr smiled sympathetically. "I'll make sure they listen to us this time."

"I hope, but I really don't want to spend another day in the Senate." She replied. "Well." Said Korr. "You don't have to go back, if you don't want to, I'll show the plans myself." She said while June's hazel eyes looked at her opened wide. "Oh hell no Korrie, I want to quit but not without supporting you one last time."

"It's okay June, I can do it, we have proof now." "Please, Commander Sella, let us be there for you." Pleaded Cleo. "Allow me to take you there." Korr shook her head. "Don't worry Senator Hekat, I have my own transport, and besides you two already did the best thing you could've done for the Resistance and for that I thank you, I assure you the Republic will change after this." She said.

"If that's what you wish." Replied June. "Just do me one favor." "What's that?" Asked Korr. "Tell Villecham I quit." Korr nodded. "I will give him the message." She said before walking away towards her own transport, which took off to Hosnian Prime.

June turned to look at Cleo and K2. "So, one of the pilots offered me a tour of the base, would you two like to join me, so you can see the base better?" Cleo nodded. "I would love to." "I haven't been in a military base in years, I want to go too." Replied K2, and with that they went to look for Poe.


	7. Hosnian Cataclysm

Hux was angry. Attiss had not delivered a report of his mission, and not only that but the First Order had also failed to capture BB-8, who was carrying the map to find Luke Skywalker. He was now in Snoke's hologram room in the Starkiller Base, standing next to Kylo Ren as they were confronted by their supreme leader.

"The droid will be soon delivered to the Resistance, leading them to the last Jedi." Snoke said. "If Skywalker returns, the New Jedi will rise!" he said while staring at them. "Supreme leader, I take full responsibility…" Started Hux. "GENERAL!" Interrupted Snoke while standing from his throne. "Our strategy must now change."

"The weapon." Said Hux firmly. "It is ready, I believe the time has come to use it. We shall destroy the government that support the Resistance. The Republic. Without their friends to protect them, the Resistance will be vulnerable, and we will stop them before they reach Skywalker." He finished, Snoke sat back on his throne.

"Go, oversee preparations." He instructed. "Yes, supreme leader." And with that, Hux left the room, leaving Ren alone with Snoke. As soon as he went out, Iolande approached him. "General, I'm afraid to inform you. The bounty hunter hasn't reported himself yet." She asked.

Hux gave her a small smile. "Don't worry about that, If Waller indeed survived, she won't remain alive for long." Iolande frowned confused. "What do you mean with that?" "Help me prepare a speech, we will use the weapon, our first target… the Hosnian System." Said Hux, sending shivers traveling down Iolande's spine. "Of course." She replied calmly, but she wasn't calmed at all.

A few hours later, every trooper of the first order was reunited in the outside of the base, while Hux gave a speech, Iolande by his side and other high ranking members of the First Order, including Phasma, behind them.

"Today is the end of the Republic! The end of a regime that acquiesces to disorder! At this very moment, in a system far from here the New Republic lies to the galaxy while secretly supporting the treachery of the loathsome Resistance. This fierce machine which you have built, upon which we stand, will bring an end to the Senate! To their cherished fleet! All remaining systems will bow to the First Order! And will remember this... as the last day of the Republic!"

After Hux finished the speech, the troopers raised their arms in respect to their Organization. Just then Hux yelled. "FIRE!" And they all turned around as the weapon fired its laser, which flew across the galaxy on its way to the Republic.

Meanwhile, in Hosnian Prime, Korr was once again standing in the Senate, like she had many times before, showing everyone the hologram of the plans of the Starkiller.

"This is a weapon the First Order's been working on, it's capable of destroying an entire system." She was telling them before she was interrupted by Yildun. "So now you've come up with a story about a third more powerful Death Star? You really don't know what to invent." He said mockingly.

"Well maybe if you listened, I wouldn't have to come here every single time the First Order violates the Galactic Concordance!" Replied Sella angrily. "And do you really think I would fantasize about something so serious?" She asked. "Well there is a possibility the First Order does have a weapon, the Amaxine Warriors were a unit of them." Said Senator Vicly.

"I wouldn't have suspected anything after their destruction, but now I'm not so sure." Korr felt a small feeling of hope inside of her after listening to Senator Vicly. "We have proof." Continued Korr. "All the Resistance needs the Republic to do, is to open your eyes and act, what If they decided to attack the system, what if…" Korr was interrupted by a mysterious rumbling coming from outside.

They all went outside of the Senatorial Complex Building and saw a strange red light coming towards them, the senators were scared, but Korr knew exactly what was it. They continued to watch the laser as it grew bigger and bigger as it approached. In a few minutes the laser touched Hosnian Prime and the other planets, Korr, Villecham, and the senators were immediately vaporized by the fire and the New Republic's capital system ceased to exist…


	8. A Second New Hope

June and Cleo were standing next to Leia in the command center of the base, when suddenly C-3PO called Leia. "General, we found BB-8, he's on Takodana." Leia sighed relieved. "Thanks for that 3PO, everyone prepare to retrieve him." She said, before grabbing her head, June frowned. "General are you ok?" She asked. "There's a disturbance in the force." Replied Leia, before Kaydel called her. "General! I have bad news, the Hosnian System's been destroyed." She said.

Leia sighed sadly as her suspicions were confirmed, June's eyes started watering slightly, she then ran out of the command center as fast as her feet could carry her, with Cleo hot on her trail. She ran out of the base and into the woods nearby, sobbing hysterically, before tripping and falling flat on the grass, but didn't stand up, she just remained there on the floor crying her heart out. Cleo caught up with her and embraced her.

"Please, June calm down, please." She said as she cried in his shoulder. "We should've been there." She said between tears. "We should've died with her!" She said this time louder. Cleo sighed. "It's not your fault, she decided to go on her own." This didn't do anything to make June feel better. "WELL, WE SHOULDN'T HAVE LISTENED TO HER!" She screamed angrily.

Cleo didn't let go of her, he kept her close to her, while caressing her chocolate hair. They stayed like this for fifteen minutes before June finally calmed down. Then, both stood up, just in time to see the X-Wings depart from the base, bound for Takodana. They went inside of the command center and saw Leia was nowhere to be seen. "Where's General Organa?" Asked Cleo. "She went to Takodana, with the rest of the Resistance fleet." Said K2. "She wants to make sure the droid they want is unscathed."

"We'll have to sit around and wait for her." Said June, and so they did. In no more than two hour, the Resistance fleet came back, along with Han Solo, his companion Chewbacca, and a dark-skinned man. In the command center June and Cleon found themselves standing next to Kaydel and Snap Wexley as Leia spoke to the dark-skinned man going by the name of 'Finn', who was a deserting First Order trooper, and might have had knowledge in how to destroy the Starkiller.

Soon, they were all standing together watching as Poe and everyone analyzed the hologram. "So, it's another Death Star?" Asked Major Ematt. "I wish that were the case, Major." Said Poe. "This was the Death Star…" the hologram showed the Death Star which grew small. "And this is Starkiller Base." He said before the hologram showed the Starkiller Base, outnumbering the Death Star's hologram in size, earning a few gasps and murmuring from the other Resistance members, even June found herself intimidated by its size, and exchanged worried looks with Cleo.

"So it's big." Said Han Solo, with a 'don't be so exaggerate' tone. "How is it possible to power a weapon of that size?" Asked Admiral Ackbar. "It uses the power of the sun. As the weapon is charged the sun is drained, until it disappears." Replied Finn. Then another resistance agent came to Leia and gave her a small device. "The First Order..." She started. "They're charging their weapon again now. Our system is the next target." Everyone lowered their heads in worry and C-3PO said. "Oh my. Without the Republic fleet we're doomed." "Okay. How do we blow it up? There's always a way to do that." Said Han, Leia agreed with him. Then Statura stepped in. "In order for that amount of power to be contained, that base has to have some kind of thermal oscillator." "There is one. Precinct 47." said Finn as he walked to show it. "Here." and he pointed it. Stature continued. "If we can destroy that oscillator, It might destabilize the core and cripple the weapon." and quickly Poe agreed to the fighters to destroy it.

"They have defensive shields that our shields cannot penetrate." Observed Ackbar. "We disable the shields." Said Han. "Kid you work there. What do you got?" He continued referring to Finn. "I can do it." he replied. "I can disable the shields but I have to be there. On the planet." he said before Han decided to take him to the Starkiller Base. Soon, the plan was made and everyone prepared themselves for what could possibly be their biggest battle yet. June and Cleo remained inside of the base standing close to each other. "I hope they make it." She said, Cleo nodded. "So do I". Finn, Han and Chewbacca, went in the _Millenium Falcon_ to the Starkiller, to deactivate the shields and allow the X-Wing fighters to bomb the oscillator. They were successful. "General, their shields are down!" Called one of the controllers. "Thank the maker!" Yelled C-3PO. "Han did it." Said Leia. "Send them in." "Give Poe full authorization to attack." Said Statura.

Soon June and Cleo were standing next to Leia, watching the prowess of the battle and were concerned, as the Resistance was starting to lose ground against the First Order. "General, are you seeing this?" Asked Kaydel. "Two more x-wings down, that's half our fleet destroyed." Announced a tarsunt operative "And the weapon will be fully charged in ten minutes." Said C-3PO while pointing at the hologram. "It will take a miracle to save us know." Leia, June, and Cleo watched with a hint of fear in their eyes.

A while later the Starkiller Base finished charging. And now there was little hope for the Resistance and possibly the galaxy. Suddenly, Leia sat down in her chair and started to cry. "General what's wrong?" Asked Cleo. "Han." That was the only thing she said, June had an idea of what happened. A few minutes later… "General, the weapon will fire in two minutes." Yelled Pamich Nerro Goode as June started trembling, her heart beating at fifty parsecs per hour. 'may the force help us' she thought. Miraculously, Poe managed to destroy the oscillator and the Starkiller Base started to tear apart, piece by piece.

Inside the base, Hux entered Snoke's hologram room accompanied by Iolande. "Supreme leader, the fuel cells have ruptured, the collapse of the planet has begun." Said Hux as they entered. Snoke looked at them neutrally. "Leave the base at once and come to me with Kylo Ren… It's time to complete his training." He said before the hologram faded. "Take a speeder and bring him to the shuttle." Ordered Hux as Iolande nodded and ran out of the room. Meanwhile Chewbacca, along with the scavenger known as Rey had escaped the planet with Finn, who had been injured in duel by Kylo Ren.

"Our job's done here, let's go home" said Poe on the pa to his fellow pilots as they entered hyperspace, following the _Millenium Falcon_. They landed in D'Qar while the whole Resistance went out to receive them, they saw an unconscious Finn being carried away by the medical team, while everyone else celebrated their victory. Leia and a girl called Rey hugged in comfort due to Han's death. June looked at Cleo and she laid her head on her shoulder in relief that the Starkiller will never destroy another system again and that Korr's death was avenged.

Next day, Chewbacca, Leia, were still mourning Han silently, while June sat near them, drinking gatalentan tea with Cleo and K2 standing nearby. Suddenly C-3PO arrived with BB-8 and R2-D2. "General. Excuse me, general. R2-D2 may contain some much-needed good news." He announced. "Tell me." Said Leia.

R2-D2 showed a hologram of the galaxy which was missing a piece. BB-8 rolled towards Poe and beeped. "Yeah. Alright buddy, hold on." He took a piece of metal from the hologram table and gave it to BB-8, he rolled towards R2-D2 and activated his own hologram, which fitted perfectly in R2-D2's map.

"The map!" It is complete!" yelled C-3PO happily. "Luke." said Leia softly, she gave a small smile, knowing that now they could find her missing brother "Oh my dear friend, how I've missed you." Said C-3PO as he patted R2. An hour later, Rey had been chosen to go and find Luke. While she prepared herself, June spoke to Leia. "General, I was thinking on how to keep Korrie's legacy and how to get new support for the fleet, and I thought you might need a new envoy that could convince New Vyllia's military to aid the Resistance." She said, pretending to not know who that envoy was.

Leia looked at her with a smirk. "Welcome to the Resistance, Commander Waller." She replied, making June smile from ear to ear. "Daddy would be so proud to see me right now." She said. "I'm sure he would." And Leia knew why. She had met Devin Waller, he worked for the rebellion, commanding the ship _The Promise_ , giving her an idea on what else June could do in the Resistance.

A few minutes later, Rey, along with Chewbacca and R2-D2 were ready for their mission and were on board the _Millenium Falcon_. Soon, June, Cleo, and K2 joined the rest of the Resistance in the outsides of the base and saw as the ship took off from D'Qar, on their way to find grandmaster Luke Skywalker and once again bring hope to the Galaxy…


End file.
